A New Group?
by Nicki1
Summary: Basically what the title says...a new group. Or are they really new? Plenty of secrets to spare in this one!!
1. Brown-Haired-Girl Obsession

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. If I did, there would be NO WAY that Matt marries Sora. **Shudders** Nasty...  
  
I only own some of the characters. Nikama Kashida, Lukeda Romana, Micari Miyago, and DaBicMeister **haven't thought of a Japanese name for him ^_^;** Taigoshi. Tarishi Mikayo is courtesy of my bestest-evil-twin Regan. ^_^ THANKS CHICA!!  
  
Oh yeah, this is set during the Digimon Emperor, not after Season 02.  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
It had been a rough day for Matt Ishida. In every class he had been given a new assignment, each one bigger than the one before, and each one due tomorrow. Even in PE! Matt honestly thought he would go insane before the day was over.  
  
"Nothing good's happened," Matt moaned to one of his band buddies as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "I just hope I don't run into Jun...my life couldn't be worse right now!"  
  
As they entered the cafeteria, Matt went all the way to the far side just to avoid Jun. As usual, she was talking with her pack of girls, all of them giggling like maniacs. Matt let out a disgusted sigh, when one of the girls caught his attention. She was tall, about his height, and had medium brown hair. The thing that Matt noticed the most, was how she wasn't giggling. She just had a slight smile on her face, almost like this pack of giggling girls amused her. Matt nudged his band buddy.  
  
"Who's that?" His friend looked up blankly.  
  
"Who?" Matt sighed, and pointed to the girl.  
  
"Her. I haven't seen her with Jun's friends before." His friend squinted, trying to see the girl Matt was pointing to. Then he smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's Nicki...somethin' or other, I didn't catch her last name. She's in my 3rd hour Geometry class, and she's pretty smart!" Matt looked back at Nicki, and then groaned.  
  
"She's with Jun...I can't go over there!" His friend smirked, and then nudged him teasingly.  
  
"There's always after school." Matt smiled.  
  
  
  
***Later that day***  
  
  
  
Izzy had gotten to his computer class, on time as usual. He was ready to just kick back and play Trigonometry Trivia for the entire period, since he was way ahead of the rest of the class. The tardy bell rang, and their teacher started roll call.  
  
"Romana, Luke."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Taigoshi, Bic."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Miyago, Carie."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Izumi, Izzy."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Mikayo, Tara." There was a long pause. "Mikayo, Tara. Tara Mikayo, are you here or not?!"  
  
"HERE!!!!" A dark-brown haired girl slid into the room, out of breath. She walked over to the teacher and handed her an admit slip. "Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment." She coughed, as if to verify her explanation. The teacher gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Very well...take your seat." Smiling brightly, Tara went and took her seat by Izzy. As the teacher continued her roll call, Tara started opening all her assignment files. She looked over at Izzy, who had started to log on to the Trigonometry Trivia website. Her jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"You're done already?" she exclaimed in a whisper. Izzy looked up at her, and was suddenly taken aback. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
*Wow...I never realized Tara was so pretty...and I've been sitting right next to her this whole time!* Izzy suddenly realized that Tara was looking at him strangely. He coughed, and tried to regain his cool. "Sorry, I just lost my train of thought. Umm...what was your question?" Tara smiled, making Izzy blush slightly.  
  
"I was just surprised that you had already finished all of your assignments." She looked at all the assignment files she had, then made a face. "I'm no where near being done."  
  
"Well...I could help you, ya know. I mean..." Izzy faltered. "If you want my help." Tara's smile returned.  
  
"That would be great! How about right now? Unless," Tara noticed the Trigonometry Trivia. "Unless you're busy." Izzy looked at his computer screen, then smiled back at Tara.  
  
"Forget Trigonometry Trivia. Now, what do you need help with?"  
  
  
  
***After School***  
  
  
  
Matt hurried out of his last class of the day, Geometry. He couldn't understand why anyone would need all those theorems and equations if all they were going to do in life was play the guitar in a band. But today, that wasn't what he was concentrating on. Right now all he wanted to do was find that girl he saw at lunch. He had two classes with her, Chemistry and Japanese Language, but he still hadn't talked to her. As he hurried down the halls towards his locker, he scanned the hallways for any brown haired girls. There were plenty of them, but not one was the girl he saw at lunch. He reached his locker, threw his books inside, grabbed his guitar case, and then rushed outside. Students were everywhere, getting on buses and climbing into cars. As Matt searched through the crowds, he realized that finding her here was next to impossible. Matt stared at the ground and kicked it as he turned to walk down the sidewalk to go home. Just then, someone stepped into his path.  
  
"Excuse me! Is this yours?" A hand was put in front of his face, holding his digivice. As Matt looked up to see who it was, he blinked in surprise. It was the girl he had been looking for!  
  
"Uhh...yeah! Thanks, thanks a lot!" Matt smiled, trying hard to not blush. He put his hand out and she handed him the digivice. Matt felt himself grinning like an idiot. *Don't be a moron Matt, introduce yourself!* he thought. He put his hand out again. "I'm Yamato Ishida, call me Matt. I don't think I caught your name."  
  
Smiling, she replied, "That's 'cause I didn't throw it." She put her hand out and shook his. "I'm Nikama Kashida. But call me Nicki." Matt continued to shake her hand.  
  
"Nicki..." Her smile widened.  
  
"Could I have my hand back, I can't do much without it." Matt let go, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's fine. So, you're the legendary Matt Ishida." Matt laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say legendary."  
  
"I would! Jun talks about you so much..." She broke off as she noticed that Matt's expression had suddenly changed. "So, I heard you're having a concert soon? I've never been to a live concert," she said, trying to change the subject. Matt smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Jun tell you that too?"  
  
"No, I saw the poster for it in the hall. Plus, you do have a guitar case." Matt looked back at his guitar case, laughing.  
  
"You're right!" Then Matt thought of something. "You've never been to a live concert? Where are you from?" Nicki smiled slightly.  
  
"Odaiba, Japan." Matt was confused.  
  
"But...I've never seen you before! I thought you were a new student?"  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"But you just said you're from Odaiba!"  
  
"That's because..." Suddenly another voice interrupted Nicki.  
  
"Nicki K! Not possible!" Nicki and Matt looked up to see Sora. Nicki's smile widened.  
  
"Sora? Oh man, have you changed!!" Sora and Nicki hugged each other, laughing.  
  
"As if you haven't! Where's your trademark ponytail and ski goggles?" Nicki laughed.  
  
"Well I don't see your helmet anywhere either." The two continued to laugh, and Matt started to feel uncomfortable and confused.  
  
"Sorry to break up the reunion, but how do you know Sora?" Matt interrupted. Nicki smiled.  
  
"Simple! Like I said, I'm from Odaiba, Japan." Seeing Matt's confused look, she started to explain. "I grew up in Odaiba when I was little. I just barely got back from New York City, where my dad's work had transferred him."  
  
"She moved to New York after Myotismon." Sora whispered to Matt. Matt nodded, then turned back to Nicki.  
  
"What..." Suddenly, another voice interrupted Matt's question.  
  
"Nicki Kashida...and just what do you think you're doing here?" Nicki looked over at the girl with dark brown hair. She was leaning against the lamppost, arms folded, with a sly smile on her face. 


	2. Author's Digi-Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
  
  
For those of you that wanted me to continue this story, I'm really sorry....the chances of me updating any time soon aren't very good. Sometime in the future I'll try to. Just not right now.  
  
The good news is, if you want more stories with Nicki and Tara, my bestest- evil-twin has uploaded a whole bunch!! ^_^ So rest assured, the adventure lives on. 


End file.
